


Symptoms

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rachel gets pregnant as their surrogate, Blaine can't help but notice some odd changes in Kurt's behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my angel Jen for beta reading <3333

Coming home to find Kurt on the couch with a bowl of ice cream on his lap is not an unusual sight for Blaine. However, seeing _what_ he’s dipping into his ice cream is.

A pickle.

After sitting down on the couch next to his husband, Blaine observes the weird snack choice with knitted eyebrows.

Kurt doesn’t notice the judgemental look and dips the next pickle into his bowl of lemon ice cream, swirling it around until it’s almost completely covered.

“ _Mhmmdatfogood_ ,” Kurt mutters with a full mouth, chewing loudly on the pickle and now dipping his thumb into the ice cream and shoving two fingers into his mouth as well. “ _Fogood_.”

Blaine’s mouth drops open. He stares at Kurt, then back at the bowl and then over to the open jar of pickles on their coffee table. Nothing seems to make sense anymore.

Kurt hates pickles. And lemon ice cream.

Blaine will never forget the drama that had unfolded after he’d come home with lemon ice cream instead of vanilla that one evening a couple of years ago.

“Okay, so...what are you trying to prove here?” he asks, already shifting a couple of inches away from Kurt.

Looking up with a slightly baffled look, Kurt licks his fingers clean and smacks his lips. “What do you mean, honey?” he asks, voice soft. “You want some too?”

Blaine wrinkles his nose at the ice cream covered pickle Kurt is holding up to him, quickly shaking his head and pressing his lips together.

“Well, more for me then,” Kurt says, chuckling before he engulfs yet another pickle.

“Kurt,” Blaine tries again, now placing a hand on Kurt’s thigh. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Seemingly confused, Kurt just furrows his brows as he continues to chew.

“ _Derfnofintotalkabout_.”

Blaine huffs out a defeated sigh and leans back, watching from a careful distance as Kurt finishes his bowl, as well as the complete jar of pickles.

Later, Kurt seems to act normal again and when they’re lying in bed that night, and Blaine has him snuggled up against his side like usual, the last trace of worry slowly finally fades off.

Maybe it had just been a stressful day.

**

“I’m not belittling you!” Blaine exclaims angrily, leaning against the bathroom door where he can heart Kurt gag. “I’m just saying that it’s about time you go to a doctor. Rushing to the toilet to throw up every single morning is _not_ normal!”

“Blah Blah Blah,” Kurt parrots him from inside, slamming the lid down before flushing the toilet.

Blaine inhales, clenching his fists. “It’s like you’ve become a completely different person these past months!”

After not speaking the whole day - not even exchanging texts - Kurt is the one to come up to Blaine that evening.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” he says, fidgeting with his fingers and nibbling at his bottom lip. “Okay?”

Blaine wants to smile and just pull him into a hug. But he refrains. Instead, he just arches his brows. “And?”

Kurt blinks, cheeks turning a bit pink. “Well, and… _okay_ ,” he sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get some stuff from the pharmacy tomorrow and if that doesn’t help, then I’ll go and see a doctor. I promise.”

Now, Blaine smiles and pulls him in for a hug.

Thankfully Kurt’s morning sickness lays off quickly after that.

**

Weeks later, Blaine notices something.

It’s the first really hot day of the year and Kurt’s wearing one of his super small cotton shorts and a tank top.

Something just seems different. While watching Kurt doing his morning routine of yoga exercises, Blaine suddenly realizes.

The clothes haven’t gotten smaller. Kurt has gotten bigger.

Not a lot though, but clearly enough to have flesh squeeze out above and below his pants. And for the seam on the back of his pants to almost burst open.

Blaine likes it.

Of course, he had noticed that Kurt had felt a bit _softer_ , especially on his stomach, ass and thighs. However, Blaine hadn’t really considered that Kurt had gained enough weight for it to actually show.

A rush of heat comes up in him and Blaine has to stifle a groan as he watches Kurt’s round ass jiggle a bit as he does jumping jacks after his yoga exercises.

Just when Kurt is about to walk past him to the bathroom, Blaine grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into his lap.

“Hey,” Kurt squeaks, laughing as he tries to unwind himself from Blaine’s grip. “Come on, honey, I’m sweaty and gross.”

“Come here,” Blaine husks out, grabbing the back of Kurt’s head and pressing his lips against Kurt’s slightly damp neck. “So sexy,” he continues in a whisper, kissing his way up until he’s reaching Kurt’s lips, who eagerly parts them to let Blaine’s tongue slip inside.

Bringing his hands down to cup Kurt’s ass, Blaine just squeezes and kneads the soft flesh, gliding his tongue against Kurt’s.

Kurt moans into the kiss and allows it to continue before pulling away, trying to catch his breath. “Look- I know you’re really into this right now, and I am too but I’d really rather shower first-”

“Screw the shower,” Blaine groans and is about to go in for the next kiss, when Kurt quickly places two fingers against his lips, eyes squinting.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? You see me doing my exercises every morning...wait,” his mouth drops open, eyes growing wide. Then, a smirk appears on his lips. “Oh, I know. It’s my super short pants, huh?”

Blaine grins and nods, giving Kurt’s ass an affectionate squeeze. “Yes. God, Kurt, they look so great on your gorgeous, round and _fat_ ass-”

Instantly, Kurt’s face falls.

He refuses to look, let alone talk at Blaine for the rest of the day.

**

It’s only when Rachel and Jesse are visiting them again for the first time in weeks that Blaine finally gets it.

“Can you believe it? I ordered him to get me olives and this really stinky cheese from the grocery store-”

“Oh god, our whole apartment reeked of that damn cheese,” Jesse cuts in, laughing as Rachel tells the stories of her wild food cravings during the first weeks of her pregnancy.

Blaine feels like he’s having deja vu.

And then, Rachel recalls her morning sickness as well, earning a sympathetic sigh from Kurt, who begins to mindlessly rub his belly.

Blaine furrows his brows.

“You know what’s great about being pregnant?” Rachel says later during dinner, filling her plate with more pasta. She grins at Kurt. “I get to eat for two. And he isn’t even allowed to judge me for gaining weight-”

“As if I would,” Jesse interrupts, chuckling and looking over at his wife with a warm and fond smile.

Blaine almost drops the fork into his pasta then.

And then, when he walks back into the living room after filling up their dishwasher, and he notices Kurt and Rachel standing next to each other, each of them with a secure hand on their bellies, Blaine just _knows_.

It’s hard to keep his newfound realisation to himself, so he’s almost a little glad when Rachel and Jesse announce to leave an hour or so later. They clean up the kitchen first before heading back to the living room where they settle onto the couch with Kurt resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

While switching through a couple of channels, Blaine brings his hand from Kurt’s waist down to his belly, caressing it.

“When do you think we can feel it kicking?”

Kurt lifts his head and shoots him a funny look. “What?”

Blaine presses his lips together to keep himself from grinning. “Well, I’m sure that I must’ve knocked you up somehow.”

Letting out a laugh, Kurt just squints his eyes at Blaine, shaking his head. “What are you even talking about?”

“Come on, Kurt,” Blaine says. “The morning sickness, the weird food cravings, you...your clothes shrinking while you remain your fit and slim self-”

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispers, eyes growing wide.

Blaine grins. “Well, to be honest, I only really realized tonight when you wouldn’t let go of your belly. Like you were protecting...something- someone.”

Kurt just blinks, completely baffled.

“I’m just a bit worried,” Blaine continues, grimacing a little. “I mean, you never told me that you were able to get pregnant. We really should’ve discussed birth control-”

“Oh god, shut up,” Kurt chimes in, laughing and playfully swatting at Blaine’s chest. “I hadn’t even realized…”

“It’s fine,” Blaine says, chuckling. “I mean I’ve only heard about people showing the same symptoms as their pregnant _partners_ , but I mean you and Rachel have always been kind of like twins in some weird way, so maybe you share a connection with that, too?”

Kurt bites his lip, forehead wrinkled in thought. He brings his own hand down to his belly and places it on top of Blaine’s. “Maybe, or maybe, I’m...jealous?”

Blaine remains silent, just looking down at Kurt with raised brows.

”I mean, until now, I hadn’t even realized it, I guess. But...aren’t you- I don’t know, aren’t you scared our child will feel detached from us?”

“Are you?” Blaine asks, chest clenching at seeing the wet shimmer in Kurt’s eyes. He pulls him even closer against him.

Kurt sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Blaine’s chest. “Rachel is so close to the baby, I mean- she’s carrying it inside her. You know I’m so so happy and grateful- I just-”

“Oh Kurt, honey,” Blaine murmurs, pressing a kiss to his head while rubbing his back. “Trust me after being exposed to Rachel’s voice for nine long months, our child will be more than happy to finally live with us.”

His lips twitch at his own joke, but it’s only after hearing Kurt’s soft giggle against his chest, that Blaine can fully laugh.

“So you think...we’ll be fine?”

“Yes,” Blaine tells him with a smile. “We’ll be more than fine.”


End file.
